Meet Me At The School Backyard
by NiaKazuMio
Summary: Sekuel dari BACKSTAGE/"Pulang sekolah di halaman belakang sekolah ya."/Aku sangat kesal mengapa kau menciumku. Aku jadi takut padamu! Padahal kau hanya sekedar teman chatting dan adik kelasku. Mengapa kita harus bertemu!/'Doushite deatta no darou'/Bad summary/Fic by Kazuki


**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Zutto… Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by: Kazuki**

**Pair: ShikaTema**

**WARNING: AU, OOC maybe, Typo bertebaran, Ide basi, alur cepat, abal, berantakan, de el el**

**}-KALO NDAK SUKA NDAK USAH DIBACA-{**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Meet Me At The School Backyard**

**.**

**Sekuel dari 'BACKSTAGE'**

**.**

"Pulang sekolah di halaman belakang sekolah ya." Temari memutus panggilan seseorang dari _smartphone_-nya. Lalu ia memadang ke arah arlojinya. Pukul 06.00 pagi. Temari berjalan menyelusuri jalan besar di Konoha tersebut. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat gedung besar di depannya. Tulisan 'Konoha High School' terpampang dibagian gerbangnya yang cukup besar.

Tahun lalu Temari merupakan murid pindahan dari 'Suna High School'. Tidak terasa sudah satu tahun keluarganya memutuskan untuk pindah. Sekarang Temari sudah menduduki kelas paling terakhir di sekolahnya sekarang. Kelas 3 SMA. Sebentar lagi dunia perkuliahan menunggunya. Masih tahun depan sih. Yup! Temari baru memasuki tahun pelajaran baru. Sakaranng sudah sebulan lamanya ia belajar sejak liburan akhir tahun pelajaran kemarin selesai.

"Temari!" panggil seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek.

"Matsuri! Yukata dan Sari dimana?" tanya Temari kepada gadis bernama Matsuri itu. Matsuri langsung menjawab, "Didalam kelas."

Temari mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Kalau begitu kenapa kamu tidak menunggu di dalam kelas saja?" tanya Temari kemudian. Matsuri menghela nafas pelan. "Aku tak mau kau diganggu oleh Karin. Kau tahu sendiri bukan? Karin sangat membencimu. Dan oh ya! Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan ku?"

"Hah? Memangnya Karin sebejat itu apa? _Gomen'ne_ Matsuri. Aku sedang _texting_," sahut Temari yang sedang mengutak-atik _smartphone_-nya. "Na-ra Shi-ka-maru. Nara Shikamaru! Bukannya dia adik kelas kita? Dia siapamu?" tanya Matsuri sambil mengintip _smartphone_ Temari.

"Hshhh! Apa-apaan kamu melihat HP-ku!" Temari sedikit menyingkir dari Matsuri yang sedang di dalam dunia penasaran alias kepo. "Aku cuma naya. Dia siapamu? Pacarmu?" tanya Matsuri lagi.

"PACAR? Bahkan aku baru mengenalnya benar-benar kemaren*!" Temari menghela nafas sebentar, "Tadinya kami cuma _facebook friend _saja."

"_Facebook friend_? Kenapa kalian bisa jadi dekat? Padahal sebelum kemaren kalian hanya teman _facebook_-kan," sahut Matsuri yang masih penasaran. "Ya begitulah," jawab Temari pendek.

"Kalian tampak serasi."

"…" Temari terdiam. "A-apa katamu tadi?"

"Ah! Yukata! Sari! Kalian kesini?" Matsuri langsung mengalihkan bahan pembicaraannya.

"Iya," jawab Sari pelan. Yukata yang berada disebelahnya hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Ada berita baru?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Temari sedang pedekate," jawab Matsuri enteng. "APA KATAMU TADI?" Temari yang berada disebelahnya lantas kaget dengan apa yang yang dikatakan Matsuri tersebut.

"Kau sudah mengulangi kata-kata itu dua kali Temari," kata Matsuri kemudian sambil tersenyum jahil. Lalu mereka semua tertawa dan berjalan ke arah kelas mereka.

.

.

.

.

_Refreshing place_

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Memang sudah _hobby_-nya nongkrong sendirian di halaman belakang sekolah yang cukup luas tersebut. Kepalanya condong ke atas melihat gumpalan-gumpalan awan yang mengalir di lagit yang cerah meskipun pandangannya cukup terganggu dengan dedaunan yang rimbut dari pohon yang disandarinya. Dari wajah pemalasnya ia terlihat seperti melamun. "Temari." Tiba-tiba ia menyebut nama gadis yang ia temui kemarin. "Hei Shikamaru! Darimana saja kau?" tanya suara cempreng yang mengganggu lamunan Shikamaru.

"Naruto? Disini. Istirahat sudah selesai? Kalau begitu aku balik ke kelas," jawab Shikamaru lalu berlalu meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"Hei Shikamaru."

"Hn?"

"_Ganbatte!_"

Shikamaru tetapi melangkah pergi tanpa menghiraukan Naruto. 'Apa ia mendengarnya? Kurasa iya. Sial.'

.

.

.

.

_After Class_

.

.

.

.

**Temari's POV**

Aku melihat siswa-siswi berebutan keluar ruang kelas. Ku raih tas sekolahku dan menentengnya. Setelah berada di luar kelas segera kuganti sandal sekolah dengan sepatu sekolahku. Aku melihat ke arah pintu yang masih terbuka. Bersih. Kegiatan _o soji_** sudah selesai. Berarti kegiatan _club _akan segera dimulai.

Aku berjalan menyeret menelusuri lorong-lorong sekolah. Sesekali ku tepis keringat yang menetes dari harus menjalani kegiatan _club_. Yah, itu sangat melelahkan. Setiap murid memang sudah diwajibkan seperti ini. Beberapa langkah ku langkahi. Aku sudah sampai di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Aku akan melakukan kegiatan _club kendo_***.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Kegiatan _club _sudah selesai. Temari berjalan menyeret menelusuri kembali lorong sekolah. Bermain _kendo _membuatnya lelah. Temari mengambil _smartphone_-nya dari tasnya. Kembali menyentuh _icon _jejaring social berwarna biru tua.

Facebook.

Melihat _chat-_nya. Lalu matanya tertuju pada nama seorang laki-laki.

Nara Shikamaru.

Ingatan Temari tertuju kepada janjinya.

"_Pulang sekolah di halaman belakang sekolah ya."_

"Sial!" Temari melihat kearah arlojinya. Pukul 05.03 sore. Temari segera berlari-lari menuju taman belakang sekolah. 'Sial! apa dia masih disana?'

Langkah Temari lalu berhenti. Berpikir bahwa pria yang ia temui sekaligus adik kelasnya itu merupakan orang yang pemalas. Ia akhirnya berjalan menyeret seperti tadi. Tetapi tidak untuk lama. Karena entah mengapa kakinya terus mengajaknya untuk berlari.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru duduk bersender di bawah pohon favoritnya. Matanya terpejam. Rupanya ia lelah. Setelah selesai menjalani kegiatannya di _club shogi_, biasanya ia selalu berada di taman belakang sekolahnya setiap Senin. Tidak ada hari yang lain selain Senin karena dari Selasa sampai Sabtu ia akan langsung pulang untuk les. Ini memang sangat merepotkan untuk orang seperti Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba tidurnya terganggu oleh suara seorang gadis.

"Hn? Temari?"

Temari yang jongkok didepannya menggerutu, "Dasar pemalas! Aku sudah berada disini dari tadi!"

"Oh ya?" Shikamaru kini duduk bersila. "Aku sudah berada disini dari jam 04.30. Setengah jam lebih dulu dari kamu."

Temari terdiam sejenak. Mana mungkin pria yang terkenal jenius dan pemalas itu rela menunggu perempuan sepertinya. "Ta-tapi mengapa?"

"Karena setiap Senin sehabis kegiatan club aku selalu kesini."

"…" Kau salah Temari.

"Cih! Kukira kau memang ikhlas menungguku."

"Aku memang ikhlas menunggumu disini."

"Bohong."

"Aku serius."

"Bohong."

"Serius."

"Kalau serius kenapa serius?" tanya Temari yang sudah kesal.

"Karena ada seseorang yang memintaku untuk menemuinya di halaman belakang sekolah," jawab Shikamaru santai.

"ITU SAMA SAJA!"

"Tapi aku serius!" Tetapan Shikamaru berubah menjadi serius membuat pipi Temari merona. "Pipimu merah."

"Ah." Temari menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Jangan melihat!"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kubilang jangan!"

Shikamaru tidak peduli dengan perintah Temari dan langsung menarik kedua telapak tangan Temari dengan paksa.

"Tolong jangan!" ronta Temari. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Tidak apa-pa kan?" tanya Shikamaru. Temari menundukan kepalanya. "Jangan!"

"Kau manis."

"Apa?"

Wajah mereka bertatapan. Dengan cepat Shikamaru memegang wajah Temari dan menciumnya. Tepat dibibirnya. Sontak Temari membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia tak membalas ciuman Shikamaru. Setelah sepuluh detik kemudian, Shikamaru melepas ciumannya. Mengambil tas sekolahnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Temari sendiri yang menatap kosong pada pohon didepannya. "Aku cabut duluan." Shikamaru pun mempercepat langkahnya. Kira-kira baru sepuluh langkah kemudian ia berhenti. "Sudah jam setengah enam. Mau ku antar?" tanyanya kepada Temari yang masih bengong. Dan pertanyaan itu membuat Temari sadar dua detik kemudian. "Tidak usah."

"Ini sudah mulai gelap. Tidak juga sih. Tetapi tetap berbahaya untuk seorang gadis berjalan sendirian di Konoha yang ramai dengan orang yang kamu tidak kenal," terang Shikamaru panjang lebar. Ia kembali berjalan ke arah Temari. "OK," jawab Temari datar.

.

.

.

.

_First Kiss_

.

.

.

.

Sejak itu Temari jadi takut dekat-dekat dengan Shikamaru. Bahkan ia sampai mengabaikan _messages_ dari Shikamaru lewat Facebook, SMS, dan telepon. Kejadian tersebut memang sudah berlalu dua minggu yang lalu. Gosip Shikamaru dan Temari berciuman di halaman belakang sekolah sudah jarang dibicarakan. Setelah pulang sekolah, Temari dan teman-temannya sudah berada didalam kereta.

"Kenapa harus takut?" tanya gadis bercepol dua, "lagipula dia adik kelasmu."

"Tenten! Kamu nggak tau rasanya ketika ciuman pertamamu direbut oleh seseorang yang belum kau kenal dekat! Lagipula kau juga adik kelasku!"

"Tidak! Kalian dekat sekali," ucap gadis berambut pirang pucat.

"Apa katamu Ino?" Temari sudah frustasi dengan keadaannya sekarang ini. "Aku tak tahu kenapa ini harus terjadi."

Ino tersenyum manis ke arah Temari. "Mungkin kau sedang jatuh cinta."

"Jangan asal jawab Ino! Aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta dengannya!"

"Cinta itu buta Temari-_san_. Inggat," terang Ino cukup tegas, "lagipula Shikamaru itu orang yang baik. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil."

Temari terdiam ditempatnya. Ino dan Tenten pun ikut berhenti. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi dari _smartphone_ Ino.

.

_Zero to ichi ga kousasuru chiten_

_Machigai darake no komyunikeeshon_

_Anata no namae wa nandesu ka?_

_Juumoji inai de kotae yo^_

.

"Halo?" Ino menjawab panggilan tersebut. "Hmm, oh _arigatou_!" Lalu memutuskannya.

"Siapa? Oh ya, aku sudah sampai. Aku turun duluan ya," tanya Tenten kepada Ino. Lalu sesuai lanjutan kata-katanya, ia segera pergi dari kereta itu.

"Tenten! tunggu! aku ada les! tadi aku diingatkan!" Ino berlari menyusul Tenten yang sudah berada di luar kereta. "Oh ya, aku cabut ya Tema-_san_." Pintu kereta lalu tertutup.

Temari sendirian duduk dikursi penumpang. Ada beberapa orang tak dikenal di sekitarnya. 'Senin yang melelahkan!' teriak batinnya. 'Apakah kata-kata Ino tadi benar? Oh _Kamisama_! Tolong aku!' batinnya terus berteriak. Lalu Temari menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya. Wajahnya merah. '_Doushite deatta no darou"_?'

.

.

.

.

_First Love_

.

.

.

.

Temari menutup teleponnya. Entah tangannya bergerak sendiri untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut. _'Baka!_ Kenapa kau menjawabnya? Kau malah janjian dengannya!' teriak batin Temari. Ia pusing, sangat pusing. Mungkin pengaruh kata-kata Ino kemaren. Tapi mengapa? Temari melihat arlojinya. pukul 06.30. Sial!

.

.

.

.

Temari duduk dengan tangan dilipat dimeja sebagai alas kepalanya untuk tiduran. Pagi-pagi ia harus mendengarkan ceramah dari Anko-_sensei_ yangterkenal _killer_. Melelahkan. Kepalanya pusing. Ia ingin tidur.

"Temari! Sudah berapa kali kubilang KEPALANYA JANGAN DITAROH DIMEJA! KALAU TIDAK NANTI SAYA MASUKIN KE TONG SAMPAH! MAU?!" teriak Anko.

"Ngghh."

"Kau sakit? Kau terlihat lesu hari ini," kata Matsuri. Anko yang tadinya ingin menegur Matsuri jadi tidak jadi. Melihat kondisi Temari yang memang terlihat lesu. "Kau sakit?" tanya Anko sambil berjalan kearah bangku Temari. "Panas. Cepat sana ke UKS!" perintah Anko. Temari tanpa babibu lagi langsung menurutinya.

.

.

.

.

Temari membuka pintu ruang UKS lalu menutupnya. Ia kaget sudah ada orang disitu. Ia sangat mengenalnya. Ya, sangat mengenalnya. Pria dengan rambut seperti nanas menjulang keatas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan adik kelasnya, Nara Shikamaru.

"Shika-maru?" tanya Temari terbata-bata.

"Hn, Temari-_san_? Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Shikamaru dengan ekspresi biasanya. Lalu ia cukup terkejut melihat Temari yang bersembunyi dibalik salah satu tempat tidur. "Apa yang kamu takutkan dariku Temari-_san_?" tanya Shikamaru lalu berjalan pelan ke arah Temari.

'Apa ini yang disebut cinta?' batin Temari bertanya-tanya. Sementara langkah Shikamaru semakin mendekat.

"Apa yang kamu takutkan dariku?" tanya Shikamaru kembali dan sekarang ia telah berada di sebelah Temari.

"Jangan melihat!"

"Mengapa? mukamu merah lagi?"

"Pokoknya jangan!"

Shikamaru yang merasa terganggu dengan desakan Temari, langsung memegang dagunya dan mengarahkannya ke arah wajahnya agar sejajar. "Mukamu merah lagi." jawab Shikamaru sambil menatap Temari serius. Kini jarak mereka hanya berkisar 3 cm. Temari terpesona melihatnya. Tanpa ia sadari Shikamaru kembali menyatukan bibir mereka kembali. Kali ini Temari membalasnya, membuat Shikamaru sedikit terkejut, lalu ia memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sekitar lima belas detik kemudian Temari mendorong Shikamaru agar menjauh darinya.

"Mengapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"…" Temari hanya menundukan kepalanya. Menangis. Tiba-tiba Shikamaru memeluknya erat. "_Gomen'ne_." katanya, "maaf jika aku telah merebutnya." Lalu Shikamaru melepas pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," tutur Temari sambil terisak. "Karena…"

"Karena… Kaulah pira yang kusukai! Sejak pertama kali bertemu, sejak kau merebut ciuman pertamamu, sejak…" Temari kehabisan kata-kata. Ia kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku menerimanya," jawab Shikamaru sambil mengusap air mata Temari, "tapi kamu jangan menangis lagi, oke?"

"_Arigatou_, _Shikamaru-kun_."

Shikamaru tersenyum mendengarnya. Mereka saling berpandangan. wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Semakin mendekat hingga tidak ada jaak lagi. Mereka menyatukan bibir mereka kembali.

.

.

.

.

"Shikamaru_-kun_, jadi mengapa kamu di ruang UKS?" tanya Temari yang sedang terbaring di kasurnya kepada Shikamaru yang sedang duduk di kasur sebelah kasur Temari.

"Dasar kepo," jawab Shikamaru pendek.

"Serius kalo nggak kita putus!" canda Temari. Sepertinya agar Shikamaru mau mengakuinya.

"Hn, ya biar aku bisa tidur enak. Merepotkan," jawab Shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya.

Temari duduk setelah mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya lalu berkacak pinggang. "HEEH!? Jadi gitu ya, dasar nanas pemalas jelek. Dan satu lagi, HENTIKAN MEMAKAI KATA' MEREPOTKAN' DIDEPANKU!" raung Temari.

"Dasar wanita merepotkan."

Dasar nanas pemalas jelek!"

Dan pertengkaran mesra antar sejoli tersebut pun dimulai.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

*: (sebelumnya baca fic saya yang berjudul 'BACKSTAGE' terlebih dahulu) keterangan waktu di 'BACKSTAGE' Hari Minggu siang.

_o soji_**: Kegiatan membersihkan ruangan kelas setelah pelajaran usai dan sebelum kegiatan _club _dimulai. Kegiatan ini diwajibkan di sekolah-sekolah Jepang.

_kendo_***: olahraga bela diri tradisional Jepang yang menggunakan samurai sebagai senjata. Dalam _club_ sekolah-sekolah di Jepang, para murid tidak berlatih menggunakan samurai. Tetapi menggunakan pedang tiruan dari kayu.

^: Torinoko City by Hatsune Miku

'_Doushite deatta no darou"_?': Mengapa kita harus bertemu?

* * *

**A/N: Haiii! Cerita ini merupakan sekuel dari cerita 'BACKSTAGE**'. **Ide muncul ketika Kazuki sedang baca komik. Cerita ini aku bikinnya cepet-cepet karena takut idenya keburu ilang. Sekian dari Kazuki. Flame diterima dengan tangan tertutup en WAJIB LOGIN. sekian dari Kazuki. RnR?**

**-Kazuki-**


End file.
